


Sex Appeal

by nickofhearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Female!Noctis, M/M, Unrepentant Filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: Noct wakes up a girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamingcicadas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rule 63 Promptis [Artwork]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/308754) by dreamingcicadas. 



> You are a _terrible_ influence, and I am now going to forget ever writing this.

Someone was screaming. Someone was screaming _very_ loudly. Prompto shot out of bed, gun in hand, looking around for the attacker, only to be faced with— _Noct?_

He had his arms crossed over his chest, the most mulish expression Prompto had ever seen on his face, cheeks flushed a bright red. His shirt was hanging a little more loosely on his frame than Prompto remembered it, but that was only to be expected with the rough few weeks they'd been having. 

"Uh, was there someone screaming a minute ago?" Prompto asked in confusion.

Noct glared at him even _harder,_ if that was possible. " _Yes,_ Prompto, there _was._ " 

Noct dropped his arms, and _holy shit,_ Prompto fumbled his gun straight out of his hands as he took in the sudden _curves_ of Noct's body, his previously tight fitted t-shirt doing nothing to hide the swells of his? her? _breasts,_ the perky outline of nipples that could be seen through the thin fabric. 

Prompto's mouth went dry. "Am I—am I dreaming?"

"I _wish,_ " Noct snarled, except now that Prompto was paying attention, he noticed that Noct's voice had taken on a huskier tone, as if it wasn't quite as low as it should have been and he was purposely growling out his words to make up for the difference. He stomped back into the bathroom, and Prompto followed hesitantly, almost braining himself on the door when Noct immediately lifted up his shirt and started poking at the newly _luscious_ additions to his chest.

"Uh—!"

"They're just boobs, Prompto. You've seen _boobs_ before, haven't you?"

Prompto stuttered, feeling his face redden, then his neck, then probably every available inch of skin that was or wasn't covered already by clothing. "They—they're very _nice_ boobs, N-Noct."

Noct's eyes narrowed on him. " _Prompto._ "

"What?!" Prompto shouted. He was very carefully looking at Noct's face, only his face, nothing but his face—

" _Have_ you seen boobs before?"

"O-of course! Who hasn't! Not me!! I've seen lots of boobs!"

Noct had taken a step back, thank the gods, letting his shirt drop down again, except now he was _smirking_ at Prompto, which didn't bode well. "In Gladio's _magazines?_ "

Prompto wished suddenly for Noct's connection to the Astrals so he could ask Titan to smash a hole in the ground and drop him into it, then close it up after. Failing that, he hid his face in his hands, feeling the heat of his still-red cheeks on his palms.

Except what came out of Noct's mouth next was—"Well, now's your chance,"—and Prompto's heart definitely _skipped a beat._

"W-what?!?!"

"I don't mind," Noct said, tugging his shirt up again, only this time he didn't stop after he'd bared his breasts; he pulled it completely over his head and tossed it on the bathroom counter. He cupped his own hand around one and gave it a squeeze. "Feels kind of weird, but not _bad,_ I guess."

Prompto squeaked. "It's supposed to feel good though, isn't it?"

Noct gave him a challenging look, like when they were competing for high scores in King's Knight, except this was _nothing like that._ "Maybe it will when someone else does it?"

Prompto was frozen in place, brain moving at five miles an hour, and it took Noct reaching out to grab his hand and put it on his—on his _breast_ to kick Prompto back into gear. 

" _Noct!!!!_ " he shrieked five octaves higher than the scream that had woken him up.

"Mmm," Noct answered. "Still weird."

That was—that was because Prompto's hand was just flopped against the soft _soft_ skin of Noct's newly succulent curves like a dead fish. That wasn't how you were supposed to touch girls!—or so the articles in Gladio's magazines had informed him, time and time again. Prompto tried to gently massage the supple curves under his hand, and Noct _gasped,_ a sound that went straight to Prompto's _dick._

"Don't stop," Noct ordered, grabbing his wrist when Prompto tried to pull away.

" _Noct—_ "

Noct glanced up at him from under eyelashes that seemed longer than before—had his lips always been that full? "Yeah, Prom?"

In for a gil, in for a—Prompto took a deep breath and just _went for it:_ he rested his hands on Noct's shoulders and bent his head to use his mouth, licking at the pink tip of a nipple and then _sucking,_ alternating between gentle pressure and greedy desire as he forgot himself, lost in the taste and feel of the skin that warmed with his attentions and the _sounds_ Noct was making, wet and lush, the grip of his hand on the back of Prompto's head pulling painfully at his hair.

" _Fuck,_ " Noct swore, staggering back a few steps until he'd thunked against the wall with a jolt.

Prompto surged up to kiss him, uncertainties forgotten in the haze of _lust_ that had descended over his rational mind, and Noct met him eagerly, pulling Prompto closer and curling against him.

Prompto pushed a hand between Noct's thighs, wondering—

Noct _moaned,_ grinding against Prompto's fingers, biting at the collar of Prompto's shirt, at his neck, whatever he could reach as Prompto rubbed at him through the coarse fabric of his jeans. " _More,_ " Noct demanded, imperious in this as he'd never been any other situation, and Prompto obliged as best he could with Noct hindering him at every turn; growling when Prompto tried to take his hand away to get at the zipper of Noct's jeans, dragging him in for more kisses when Prompto tried to take a breath, yanking all the buttons _Prompto's_ shirt off in his haste to get it open and pressing against him, miles of soft skin.

Prompto finally managed to get his fingers where Noct seemed to want them most, wet and giving, Noct's moan turning _wanton_ as he suddenly shuddered, sinking his teeth into Prompto's neck like a fucking vampire.

"Uh, Noct—?" Prompto asked when Noct slumped bonelessly against him.

"Mmmm," Noct mumbled an incoherent reply. He started sucking at where he'd _bitten_ Prompto moments before, still rocking against Prompto's fingers. 

"Want me to try out something else I read about in Gladio's magazine?" 

Noct watched him with bleary suspicion as Prompto pulled back, hands twitching like they were gearing up to tug him back in should Noct disapprove of his proposal. They went immediately lax however, resting on his shoulders in placid compliance as Prompto sunk to his knees and demonstrated for Noct what _other_ uses his mouth might have.


	2. Chapter 2

("I bet you'd look cute in this!" Prompto snickered, waving a frilly black miniskirt at Noct.

"I _will_ look cute in it," Noct agreed, grabbing it from Prompto's hand, and—there was no other word for it— _flouncing_ off to a dressing room.

Prompto stared after him with his jaw hanging open. 

Gladio sighed, rubbing a palm over his face wearily. "He's going to be even worse than Iris, isn't he?" He gave Prompto a sideways glance. "Do _you_ need the big brother speech, Prompto?"

Prompto meeped, hiding behind a rack of clothing.

Ignis suddenly appeared with his arms full of— _feminine effects_ —and hurried after Noct. "Noct, _please,_ remember propriety!" 

-

Noct _did_ look cute in it, he looked _more_ than cute, Prompto thought his heart was going to beat straight out of his chest with how the skirt accentuated Noct's sleek long legs, still muscled but somehow _softer_ looking, curvier than they'd been before. His hair now fell over his shoulders in soft waves, framing his face demurely, the ends curling just over his— _breasts._

Prompto swallowed hard, and then choked when Gladio slapped him on the back, with _quite_ a bit more force than the usual.)

-

Noct shifted from foot to foot, still feeling like his balance was just _off_ somehow, though it'd been half a day already since he'd woken up suddenly female for some inexplicable reason. He shrugged and rolled with it. Female was at least _human,_ unlike the time he'd turned into a kitten when he'd been a child and terrified Regis and also half the Citadel's staff who hadn't been able to find him for an entire day. 

He'd woken up in the rafters nearly fifty feet off the ground and hadn't _quite_ remembered how he'd gotten up there. At least he'd already known how to warp, or that might've gotten embarrassing. 

It'd _still_ been embarrassing earlier in the day when Noct had forgotten that his center of gravity had shifted with his changed form and he'd landed flat on his ass coming out of a warp instead of neatly on his feet as usual. They'd almost been wiped out by a group of _voretooths_ because Gladio and Prompto had been laughing so hard they'd practically been crying. Thank the Astrals for Iggy's level-headedness. 

It _was_ strangely fun having Prompto stare after him in the too-short skirt Prompto himself had jokingly picked out for him though. They were actually more comfortable than his cargo pants, and the pinched looks Gladio and Ignis would both get whenever Noct did a flip or spread his knees out trying to get comfortable for a nap in the Regalia were _priceless_. 

"Fuck _off,_ Gladio," Noct groused for the nth time as Gladio smacked his magazine against Noct's knees.

Everyone was ecstatic to finally reach Lestallum, whether it was for the prospect of real beds (Noct), a long bath to soak road-weary muscles (Prompto), a chance to try new dishes that could later be adapted into their own recipes (Ignis), or to finally reunite with _family_ (Gladio). They all piled out of the car and raced up the steps to the Leville, Prompto and Noct shoving at each other the entire way for the privilege of being _first._

-

Noct was in the process of eating an ice cream cone—for whatever definition of _eating_ that was mostly licking the quickly melting sticky-sweetness off his fingers—and giggling with Prompto, when they wandered their way to the viewing platform of the Disc of Cauthess later that day. He shuffled back a few steps, arranged in his ultimate pose, only to bump directly into someone.

"Oh, shit, sorr—"

Noct blinked as he turned around to be face-to-chest with the elaborately dressed stranger from Galdin Quay, who similarily blinked at Noct, both of them at a loss for words.

"Uhhh, sorry?" Noct tried again. He dabbed at the ice cream that'd gotten all over the man's sleeve with a napkin.

"It's—" the man looked pained—"quite all right."

Noct shrugged, then licked the last bit of sticky deliciousness off his fingers before he ran after Prompto, throwing his arm around Prompto's neck to get him in a headlock as Prompto snickered about Noct being _shorter_ than him now, so Noct had to drag him down to a height.

He had the distinct sensation of being _watched,_ but that was nothing new.

-

It was _definitely_ too much of a coincidence to come across the same stranger in early evening, after Noct had stopped by the weapons dealer they'd noted earlier in the day to see if he could find a weapon with better balance while he was stuck as a girl. Prompto was still off filling his photo album with souvenir shots, while Gladio and Ignis had opted to restock their supplies. 

" _You_ again," Noct declared, twiling his new sword in the air before pointing it at the stranger. 

"The name's Ardyn, your majesty," _Ardyn_ said with a sweeping bow.

Noct snorted. "Not much _majesty_ to roughing it in the wild while Nifs overrun the Crown City. What do you want?"

"I apologize for my earlier rudeness, I _had_ meant to offer my help, but you caught me somewhat—" he gestured at Noct's entire form, eyes lingering even now, his gaze dark with something Noct didn't particularly want to put words to.

Noct crossed his arms over his chest, feeling oddly exposed when it hadn't bothered him all day. "We don't need any help."

Ardyn smiled, coming closer, and Noct had to force himself not to instinctively stumble back a few steps as he was loomed over. "I may be _quite_ helpful," Ardyn murmured in a low voice, almost _growling._

"I doubt tha—" 

Noct squeaked when Ardyn suddenly had him boxed in against the wall, his hand sliding up under Noct's skirt as he rubbed his fingers over the growing wet spot in his panties. Noct grasped at his arm to push him _away,_ except he couldn't quite manage it. He was still unused to having so much sudden _sensation_ somewhere entirely unfamiliar, and Ardyn's fingers seemed to know _exactly_ how to wring every drop of that sensation out of him, miles beyond Prompto's enthusiastic fumbling from earlier.

"You _are_ a treat, _Noct,_ " Ardyn chuckled.

Noct moaned, shuddering as Ardyn worked at him with skilled fingers, each touch _better_ than the last as Ardyn adjusted accordingly to Noct's breathless gasping, until he was sliding two fingers _under_ the panties and Noct let out an undignified sound that could only be categorized as _mewling._

He panted open-mouthed, though they were only in a side alley, anyone could walk by— _so what?_ Noct thought with sudden clarity, it wasn't like anyone would mark him as the _prince._

"Let's just get these out of the way, shall we?" Ardyn was murmuring, fitting his fingers beneath the fabric of the underthings that Ignis had spent so long talking Noct into, and Ardyn spent about five seconds ripping off and tossing aside.

Noct made to protest, but the words died in his throat when Ardyn dropped to his knees and his _mouth_ was between Noct's legs, even _better_ than his fingers. 

Ardyn's tongue was a fucking _gift,_ Noct decided immediately. It licked at him in deliberate swipes that had him in fits of _rapture,_ and that was before it slid _into_ him, while Ardyn's mouth sucked him greedily—better than any blolwjob Noct had ever gotten. _Dicks_ didn't have this much feeling, in such myriad tones; every time Ardyn shifted, Noct felt it like a new pleasure, sensations previously unbeknownst to him. He couldn't do anything but clench his fingers in Ardyn's hair and let himself be carried along for the ride.

-

Noct was still buzzing on the third? fourth? orgasm Ardyn had wrung from him with just his _mouth,_ fucking _hell_ —his legs wobbled and he couldn't quite hold himself up, stumbling through the doors of the Leville clutching at Ardyn's coat, whining for Ardyn's hand to come back, trying to drag it under his skirt while Ardyn exchanged pleasantries with the manager who must have seen it _all,_ because he wasn't batting an eyelash and finally _finally_ handed Ardyn a set of keys.

They got to the hallway and Noct fervently attacked his mouth, jumping to wrap his legs around Ardyn's midsection so it wasn't a fucking _trial_ —

Ardyn somehow got them up the stairs—or had there been an elevator? Noct remembered loud dings and stuttered out apologies, doors sliding shut on tittering voices—and into the room, because the next thing he knew his back was hitting a soft surface, Ardyn tossing articles of clothing aside as he stripped down to his undershirt, watching Noct with the _closest_ attention the entire time. 

He planted his hands on Noct's thighs, spreading them wider and holding them down forcefully so Noct couldn't _squirm,_ and then Ardyn's mouth was back on him, something Noct hadn't known he could no longer live _without._

He wailed, clawing at Ardyn's shoulders, whatever he could reach, but it was no use. Ardyn lapped at him like he had all the time in the world, dragging out the sensation so the _want_ coiled tighter and tighter until it broke over him with a crash and Noct _screamed,_ going completely boneless on the bed as he shook with the aftershocks, each gentle lick of Ardyn's tongue over too-sensitive nerves. Had he died? Was this the Beyond?

"Not quite," Ardyn laughed, his deep honeythick voice sending more shivers down Noct's spine.

He got up on the bed, then tugged Noct's legs over his shoulders; Noct grumbled a little in protest at the uncomfortable position until Ardyn's _dick_ was sliding into him, easy with how wet he was after Ardyn's _tongue._

Noct arched his back and rolled his hips, trying to find a good rhythm—it mostly felt obtrusive at the moment. "Your dick isn't anywhere as nice as your _mouth,_ Ardyn."

"Now now, Noct," Ardyn soothed him. He shifted minutely, and Noct gasped, hands clenching in the bedsheets. "All pleasures have their... _particular_ qualities."

Noct's shirt had ridden up to reveal a pale stretch of skin, and Ardyn pushed it up further, baring his breasts. Ignis hadn't quite managed to talk him into a bra, which Noct had immediately classified as a mordern _torture_ device and refused any further words on the subject. He felt more than justified now, as Ardyn's hands moved over them skillfully, massaging at the soft skin so warmth curled in his stomach, and _then_ Ardyn slid a nail against the sensitive curve of a nipple and Noct felt all his nerves tighten, making him clench on Ardyn's cock. 

" _Fuck,_ " he bit out.

"Indeed we are," Ardyn agreed. 

Noct glowered at him, and then he executed a move that was usually used to throw an enemy off him and choke them out with Noct's knees around their neck, modified in this instance so Noct flipped them neatly over, Ardyn on his back instead and Noct braced over him, long hair falling just past his shoulders to brush over his breasts with every gyration of his hips.

Noct took what _he_ wanted, and Ardyn laughingly left him to it, propping his hands behind his head.

It was good, but it wasn't quite _enough,_ and Noct bit his lip as he cast a glance at Ardyn through his lashes. "What do you want, a written _invitation?_ "

"Perhaps just a modicum of courteousness," Ardyn bemoaned, but he curled a hand over Noct's hip in any case, the other pressing at him where Ardyn's cock slid into him, rubbing at his clit, _fuck,_ stars were dancing behind Noct's eyelids at the added sensation and his rhythm stuttered, Ardyn having to drag him down onto each thrust while Noct tried to remember to keep _breathing._

He came with a thin cry, collapsing onto Ardyn, who tutted at him but seemed mostly satisfied to grind his cock into Noct, making him shake with each slow shift.

Ardyn's thumb was at the corner of Noct's mouth, tracing over his lips, when _he_ came, a strange heat and wetness where Noct had never felt it before. He squirmed, primed again, and felt the tiniest echo of an orgasm roll over him with a hiccup. 

Noct fell over completely, resolved to sleep the rest of the—day? evening? week? away.

He felt the bed dip as Ardyn got up, then a warm wet towel sliding over him, making him gasp when it dragged against over-sensitized nerves. Ardyn chuckled, pressing a kiss to Noct's thigh.

"Goodnight, sweet _prince._ "


End file.
